A New Method
by LouBirdGirl
Summary: This story is a sequel to 'Method Acting' the actual episode . I think this should be interesting. It is set after 'Tori goes Platinum'. I am adding an episode that should have been put in, although its rated M for a reason. R
1. New Beginning

**Ok, Readers. So this idea hit me like a truck during rush hour, I had to do it. I plan on having more stuff up soon. Please read and take in the idea.**

**- **This story is a sequel to 'Method Acting' (the actual episode). I think this should be interesting. It is set after 'Tori goes Platinum'. I am adding an episode that should have been put in, although its rated M for a reason. It's a long beginning, for that I am sorry. R&R and I do NOT own Victorious!

**A New Method**

**Jade's POV**

The afternoon sky was covered in clouds, a storm brewing in the distance. The whole gang was chilling on the patio of Tori's place. Listening to the song on the radio, Scream by Usher, the girls started to dance and grabbed a guy from out of a chair. Cat grabbed Robbie, I grabbed Andre before Tori could, so I didn't have to feel awkward in Beck's arms. That's when an idea crept into her mind, an idea that pulled her lips into a devilish grin.

"Hey! People!" I yelled before pulling the plug for the radio out of the wall.

**Beck's POV **

"Come on, Jade! What gives?" Tori asked her while flipping her wavy hair over her shoulder.

"Chill, would you?" Jade barked back at Tori, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What is cooking in that brain of yours?" Andre stepped up to the plate once the tension increased.

I, on the other hand, stood next to Tori watching the eyes of these two girls. "Yeah, what he said." I pointed to Andre as I spoke.

"Hey everyone. Sit down. I want to hear what Jade has in mind, man." Rex said and oddly, everyone listened. "Go on, Jade."

I took a seat on the patio couch with Andre and Tori before Jade spoke. "Thank you. Well, I have an idea that should make everyone interested. You know that night we went to Sikowitz's house, we were given a Method Acting challenge. I think we should do it again except we make it interesting." Jade smiled the whole time she spoke.

The whole group looked intrigued, Cat was the one who broke the silence though. "Jade. Are you sure you want to do that again is because you didn't win?'

Jade looked furious, but then returned with a soft tone she only used when trying to get a point across. "No. I just think if we controlled all the rules, it could be more fun." Jade suggested.

"How would you make it interesting, Jade?" I threw at her. "How would you make it different?"

"Well, we could," Robbie cut Jade off before she even began to speak again. Robbie set Rex down in a different chair before he stood near Jade. "We could start with choosing someone and then giving them something that could give them a challenge."

"We could do it in pairs, maybe?" Andre added.

" Could we do it tonight? This sounds like fun, we could go home and get costumes and all that jazz." Cat stood up for Jade.

"Well looky-here, it appears that everyone is in." Jade turned to Tori. "What do you think? Are you too scare to join us?"

"Like hell she is. Of course she is in, just like I am." I answered before my brain could catch up with my mouth.

**Tori's POV**

'What the hell is this boy thinking? I mean really Beck.' Tori thought to herself before another thought crossed her mind. 'What is the catch?'

"Hello, Tori?" Everyone seemed to be trying to pull her out of the trance she was in. Tori looked at all of her friends, they all seemed pretty into this. Why Not?

"Where would we even do this?" I asked.

"Could you ask your folks if we could do it here? I mean, are they not already out of town?" Andre asked.

"And isn't Trina at a friend's house for the weekend?" Robbie pointed out.

"Well, yeah…. Wait, how did you know that Robbie?" Tori said before finishing a thought.

"You were saying Tori!" Robbie avoided the question.

"Fine! I will ask, but this means we need to pair up and give characters and etcetera." I said after a moment.

"Didn't we already kind of decide on pairs?" Cat asked.

"How so, Cat?" Beck asked her, throwing his hands from his sides and crossing his fingers.

Jade caught the same train of thought Cat did and said, "When we were dancing! Cat and Robbie, Andre and I, and you and Beck. That settles that."

"Ok." Tori said stealing a glance at Beck. "What are the characters? Where do we go if you break character? What if…" Andre closed her mouth with his hand for a second.

"Calm down, you will explode if you keep talking that fast." Andre said with a smirk.

"Let's see. Talk to your partner for an idea. Robbie and Cat will choose for us, you and Andre will choose for Robbie and Cat. And Tori and I will choose for Jade and Andre. Sound fair?" Beck said before pulling me to the couch to whisper in my ear, not waiting for anyone to object. "Well, what do you want to do to Andre and Jade cause I have an idea, but I want to hear your thoughts." He whispered with his arms wrapped around me, sending chills up my spine.

"Umm, I have an idea, but it's not nice." I smiled against Beck's neck.

**Beck's POV**

"I like that idea way better. That's what we should go with." I told Tori before pulling away slightly, not letting go of her. "We figured out an idea, how about the rest of you?" I said to the rest of the group.

Andre nodded towards me, but Robbie mouthed that they needed another minute. So, I looked back at Tori. She was biting her lower lip and staring at my hand on her waist. I made a movement to pull my hand away, but she rested her arm on mine as if she wanted it there.

"Are you nervous, Tori?" I asked her using my other hand to bring her eyes to meet mine.

"A little." she replied with a smile. She was trying to pull it off as she wasn't, her eyes gave her away.

"Don't worry. No matter what they throw at us, we will be as you put it the first time. Victorious." I said through a smile.

"We got one!" Cat broke the conversations between our group as well as Andre and Jade's. "Can we go first? Or can we know ours first?" she asked.

"That's up to Jade and Andre, 'cause we don't care." I said.

"You can know first." Jade said before looking to Andre. "You can tell them."

"Ok, cool. So we decided that Cat is going to be a doctor and Robbie is her patient." Andre said pointing as he spoke.

"That's not so hard.' Robbie said.

"He isn't done!" Jade shot at him.

Andre shook his head before finishing. "The two of you have been having an unlawful relationship. However you want to take unlawful, that's your choice." Jade smirked, obviously keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Ok! Our turn. Robbie, you say it. A lot of it was your idea." Cat said leaning into Robbie.

"Sure, well. Tori and Beck have to act like a bipolar, lustful couple." Robbie said.

"A what?" I asked when I felt Tori shiver.

"Basically, one moment you two are fighting, the next you are making out. On and off" Cat giggled when she finished.

"Ok, well that should be interesting. Our turn, Beck." Tori said with no emotion in her voice.

"So, we came up with the idea that Andre should be a pimp and Jade is his lead hoe and they teach each other things." Beck said giggling under his breath.

"Really?" Andre said trying to hide the smirk he had himself.

"Yep, and there is no secret teaching. Its in front of everyone." Tori added, lifting a hand up to Beck's chest, shielding her face in case Jade got furious. Like I would let Jade even lay a hand on her.

"Well, it seems we have a challenge Andre. Do we back out of challenges?" Jade said with a coy smile.

"Why, no. No, we do not Jade." Andre said while putting his arm on her shoulders.

"Oh! I texted my parents while we were talking. My parents are cool with it." Tori said. Everyone kind of cheered and then got serious.

"What time?" Cat asked.

"Dark, so 9 o'clock?" Jade said.

"Agreed." Tori said.

"Will there be food?" Rex said.

"Yes, but…" Tori said.

"You won't be." Robbie told his 'friend'.

"Oh, and miss.."

"Shut up!" We all said.

Then Jade said. "Ready and go!" Jade grabbed Andre's hand from her shoulder and lead him to the front door and out. Robbie, Cat, and Rex left in suit, leaving Tori and I alone.

**Tori's POV**

We just sat there for a moment. Just left to the silence and her thoughts buzzing through her head. What could they do, what was going to happen?

Beck was the one who broke the silence. "Come on, let's go in the house."

I followed him with my hand in his own, without even realizing it. He lead me upstairs to my room.

"Why are we going in there?" I asked him.

"Sorry, I just thought. Where do you think we should begin? We have about four hours. There is stuff to be done. Or am I wrong?" Beck leaned against the wall next her bedroom door, releasing her hand. "I'm all ears."

"I don't know. Yes, there is stuff to be done. I guess I don't know where to start. Let's make a list. Come on."

**Jade's POV**_** MINI TIME JUMP**_

"Well, this is the place. Come on we only have an hour and twenty minutes left." Jade pulled Andre into the only year-round costume store in town.

"Why are we here? 'Cause I already have a sharp suit I can wear and I got bling." Andre said after popping his collar.

"Yes, Sweet Daddy. I know, but u still need a ..aha. Cane." Jade showed him this simple wooden black cane with a diamond on the top and a pair of dice hanging below the rock.

"Oh, yeah. That's what I was missing. Oh, I can even use the hat I wore last Halloween. Its all good." Andre said posing with his cane. "Wait. What about you?"

"Don't worry. I have most of I need. I am just missing the top coat I believe." Jade smirked. "And one other thing, but that's towards the back."

They walked in a bee line to the back of the store and passed a sign that said, 'Under 18? TURN AROUND!' They even walked through some sheer curtains.

"What is it that you need? I am starting to wonder what you like to do for fun, Jade." Andre said, then put his hand over her hip as they continued to their destination.

"Because of our challenge, you will just have to wait to have your questions answered. Now, turn over this direction. I need help deciding." Jade said before pulling off her corset top, right there in the store.

**Beck's POV**

"Okay, pizza?" Tori read off the check list.

"Checked." I replied, making sure not to get anything nice shirt. I pushed up my lens-free nerd glasses as she continued to read off the list.

"Soda? Chips? Music? And acting skills?" Tori smiled in her mini poodle skirt and white baby doll top.

"Check, Check, Check, and wait…no CHECK!" I replied to her. I gave her a big hug and kissed her nose before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. What time is it?"

"8:50. No need to be in character yet." Tori allowed her blushing disappear before she adjusted her simple makeup in a mirror. She then moved toward the couch to greet her friends.

I opened the door to find Cat in a short nurse's outfit with a white lab coat and a Robbie in jeans, a plain black shirt, and a name tag, holding a duffle bag. "Hey guys. Come on in." I told them and motioned them through the door. They sat on the couch together.

"So did you guys decide on how you will take unlawful?" Tori asked as she stood next to me.

"We did and you will see. Jade just me a text, she said for Beck not to answer the door." Cat said. Sure enough, there was the door bell.

"Coming." Tori shouted. "Time?"

"8:56." I said, checking my phone while having a seat on the other couch.

**OK, stopping it here for a bit. I am tired. R&R. What will Jade wear? How will Robbie and Cat take unlawful? What will happen next? Make sure to look back for and update.**


	2. Heating Up

**Sorry for the wait guys, I got sick, then I didn't have internet access for at least a week. I am also sorry it is taking a while to get better. Bare with me, lol. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like it.**

**Tori's POV**

I opened the door to find Andre pose in his pin-striped suit. His ringed fingers held the brim of his hat, while his other hand was holding his cane out in front of him.

"Wow, Andre. Cool costume!" I told him.

"Yeah, I know right." Andre wiped his shoulders and then checked his flashy, bulky watch. "We got time Jade! Come on." He shouted over his shoulder.

"Where is she?" I asked, trying to look for Jade over Andre's shoulder.

Andre walked into the house and had a seat on a single chair facing the door. They sat in the silence. Everyone looked incredible, especially Beck. I can't wait for everyone to see the ideas we came up with. It is defiantly interesting.

"Andre? Am I just supposed to stand here or can I close the door or what's going on? I am beginning to feel weird with my door wide open." I said kind of turning away from the door entrance.

"Where is she Andre?" Beck asked.

All Andre did was point at his watch then the to the door, which Jade was now standing, no leaning against the door frame. I heard the clock chime for 9 o'clock. I turned to see her unlike I have ever seen her. I don't believe anyone has seen her like this.

**Beck's POV**

I have seen Jade in many things, sometimes nothing at all, but that was new.

"Ladies and gentleman. I give you the ultimate package. Every dream fulfilled, both sides of good and naughty. I present to you, Gypsy. Too much, babe?" Andre asked Jade after he finished his speech.

"Nah, I think you summed me all up." Jade smirked as she walked into the living room.

She was wearing golden heels that lengthened her pale legs. She had this golden sheer fabric over some red silk that started at her hips and flowed all around her legs. The red silk stops around the middle of her thigh and draped behind her. One of the layered corners of the golden sheer skirt was connected to a golden bracelet on her right wrist. Her smooth stomach now had a belly button piercing that held up a golden chain belt which lays gently against her skin. Her Princess Jasmine styled top was the same red silk that the skirt with gold ribbon trim. Her thick black hair was in big wavy curls that covered most of her back even with half of it up in high ponytail. The ponytail was held up with a sash which tangled within the cascade of hair.

My train of thought was disrupted when Tori hit me on the shoulder. "Well Gypsy, it seems you have surprised just about everyone here." Tori said slipping next to me. I put my arm around her shoulders as Jade spoke.

"Who me? Well, I can promise you that you don't even know half as much as you think." She said for everyone to hear, but I think it was meant for me. I guess we will find out.

"OUCH!" Robbie said, grabbing everyone's attention away from Jade. Cat had pulled Robbie's shirt off and was examining his chest.

"Did that hurt? What hurts Robert?" Cat had changed the tone in her voice completely, she sounded smart.

"Its not that it hurts. It is the fact that it keeps coming back." Robbie said.

"Oh! That again. And already? Hmmm. Tori, is there someplace where he can lay down?" Cat asked looking over her shoulder and removing the white doctor coat.

"Are you not already on the couch?" I snapped.

"Beck, sweetie. I think she means they need something a little more comfortable. Right Doctor?" Tori said in her sweet voice.

"What more could they want?" I stood up and turned my back to everyone to face Tori. I watched as she stood up and placed her hand on my chest.

"These are our guests! We shall treat them with respect. Do you understand me?" Tori looked majorly pissed. She was doing way better than I thought she would.

"Oh, so just because they walked in through that door…" I threw my arms up in anger and walked to a closet. "We have to obey their every whim?"

Tori followed and yelled at me while I pulled out an air mattress. "No, but it's what we should do because its nice and…"

"Oh by the way! Did you know you look extremely hot when your angry and yelling at me?" I pulled my lips into a smirk and looked into her deep brown eyes.

Tori sat there for a moment. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten on your case. Forgive me?" Tori leaned against the wall next to the closet.

"I have already forgiven you." I said as I put my hand next to her head and started to run my nose along her jaw-line.

"Have you?" She giggled and raised an eyebrow.

I moved to kiss her. I have been very patient with Tori after he broke with Jade. I felt Jade's hand slipped between the two of us.

"Oh, Beck." Jade uttered in his ear. "Andre would like to speak to you for a moment."

I sighed. "Hold this thought." I was very upset with Jade.

I walked over to Andre. "What the hell Andre?!"

"I am going to offer you a deal. I will…" Andre started to pitch.

"No! I don't want anything to do with Gypsy. You of all people should know better than anyone. You should also know the feelings I have for Tori." I tried to hold back some of the comments in my head in case someone over heard us.

"Umm. Tori, is the bed ready yet?" Cat asked.

"Oh, Sorry Doc. Beck will take care of that in a minute. What would you like to drink every body?" Tori asked will pulling out cups. "Never mind." Tori poured everyone a glass of Sprite.

**Jade's POV**

I checked my smoky brown eyeshadow and decorative eyeliner and added some more red lipstick to her lips. Things are going well so far. I looked better than Cat and Tori. Cat and Robbie are more than likely going to leave first because no one understands what the hell they are doing. At least this will be an interesting night. I wonder what Andre will try and teach me first?

"The bed is ready for you doctor." Beck told Cat before taking his glass of Sprite.

"Why thank you sir. Now, Robert. Lie down over here." Cat lead Robbie to the air mattress and then motioned me over to her.

"What is it that you want of me Doctor?" I said in a sultry voice.

"I would you like your assistance with him." She stated before she moved to the other side of the bed. "You see, Robert is a special case. When he gets an arousal, his brain processes it as some thing that needs, well for a lack of better terms, to be cured."

**Sorry to stop it here. I have sisters to deal with. What will Andre teach Jade? Will Cat take care of Robbie or will Jade handle it? R & R looking forward to finish this story. I'm thinking two more chapters though. What do you think?**


	3. After the Sun Sets

_**Hey people of the web. Loving the reviews, keep them coming. Sorry for the wait. Have some great ideas and there will be M rated content in this chapter. I do NOT own Victorious, I am just a huge fan with a creative mind.**_

Chapter 3 After the Sun Sets

**Jade's POV**

"Excuse me, Doc?" I was shocked. Andre even came across the room to hear what was going on.

"Allow me to clarify. Basically, if he feels a certain way, making him believe he feels 'good' is his cure. It creates a chemical in his brain that processes as relief to the body. Kind of like when you eat certain foods, it causes you to become…" Cat described.

Jade cut her off before she could finish her speech. "Ok, I get it. What do you want me to do?"

Andre wrapped him arm around my waist and said, "I am not sure I quiet understand. He feels stuff and…."

I cut him off, "The doctor is saying when Robbie gets aroused, all he needs is to think he is feeling better for a release. Do you understand it that way?" I crossed my arms under my chest and heard Tori and Beck arguing in the kitchen.

"Oh, so I did understand. Is there a name for that?" Andre said while running his fingers in little circles over my bare flesh.

"Not positive. So few cases have been reported and the condition is still newer to society. Robbie is actually a part of one of our trial study at a hospital to figure out the condition." Cat said while helping Robbie lay down on the air mattress Beck brought over. "Although, one thing we notice with Robbie is he doesn't feel he is being aroused. He feels pain instead. This is where I could use Gypsy's help. I was assigned as his doctor just this week and I am not certain what he may enjoy, so to speak."

I simply smirked when I noticed the other two walked over to the conversation. "Well, you will just have to make an arrangement with Andre here." I slid my arm over to Andre's opposite shoulder while his hand remained in place, pulling me closer to him. I felt his grip get tighter around me.

"Well, that's the thing. He is not the richest person in the world." Cat mentioned to Andre.

"I have a solution." Tori whispered quietly after the silence filled the room. "What if Gypsy taught Dr. Slink what she could do for Robbie? She could either practice with Doctor Cat or have the doctor on Robbie and herself on Andre and teach her that way."

**Cat's POV**

I would have never thought Tori of all people would have such a mind! I mean she has told some thoughts and past experiences, but I never knew much else.

"Well, I guess we could do a free tasting so to speak. This way the men will know some of the benefits of Gypsy. Who knows maybe even the ladies could enjoy themselves." Andre grinned looked at each person in the room. Creepy was all that crossed my mind.

"Are you sure about this?" Jade, I mean Gypsy, asked Andre. She still remained in his arms as they spoke and had everyone's eyes on them.

"I am sure and I'm your boss, remember?" Andre said, yet whispered in Jade's ear, thinking he wouldn't be heard by anyone. "But it is your choice, ok?"

"Come along, Doc." I was pulled away from Robbie and the rest of the group. Jade lead me upstairs to a dark room and closed the door behind us.

"So, what exactly are you going to teach me? Gypsy." I was slightly furious, but curious because I thought 'Are we actually going to do this?'

"Shhh. Just pay attention. I will teach you some basics." Jade laid her left hand on her hip, started to sway gently, and pulling me closer to her with her right hand.

"You don't think I know the basics?" I raised my eyebrow at her as we sway in the darkness.

"Then prove it." I noticed her coy smile, even with the light just coming from the night sky from the window. I could not help but feel slightly competitive, so put right hand over her left hand and slide my other hand behind her neck.

She leaned into me more and rested her head against my shoulder. She then moved her hands to frame herself as I took my right hand and slithered it lower to her chest. She gasped when I started rub her breast in little circles, once in a while adding a little extra pressure. She in turn, started to grind her hips into mine to the beat of the music coming from downstairs,

I think we both became breathless when Jade made the move to graze my lips before we intensified the kiss. I felt my panties start to get wet as she trialed her lips down my jaw and my neck, nipping here and there before returning to my mouth. Hands were everywhere, but there was a need to get closer. I began to raise her skirt and play with the edge her silky underwear. She shivered enough to where I was able to pin her to the wall. We giggled before returning to a heated kiss and frantic hands trying to please the other person.

Jade dug her nails into my shoulder before running down the sides of my curvy body. When they stopped at my hips, in one fluid motion, I began to arch my back and start bending backwards while keeping my hips over hers. Jade brought her hands up to my breast and proceeded to pinch my nipples through the material of my costume.

"I think you may be in the wrong profession, Doctor." Jade said after dipping her head to my neck.

"Well, I can see why you have the profession you do have." I said.

"We should probably get back down there." We broke apart fixing our hair and outfits. "After you." Jade motioned to the door and allowed her hand to graze my behind as I bent over in the doorway to fix my heels.

**Beck POV**

I didn't think Jade would have been up to playing along with Andre, let alone Cat. Robbie laid on the air mattress the entire time they were up in Trina's. Tori brought him a drink and that was about all he did. Andre paced at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Jade to come around the corner. Tori and I made polite conversation while the other girls were busy, so we would throw a huge fight when the got down.

Speaking of the Gypsy and Doctor, they came down the stairs, returning to their partners. Each group mumbled to themselves about what had happened. I reached for the remote to turn down the music. The groups seemed to realize. Tori glanced at me quick as if to say, well this is awkward. Might as well pull out of the silence.

"So? What kind of kinky shit did the two of you do? I mean, that's if you did anything." I said throwing my hand toward the girls. "Doc, did you learn anything?"

Jade looked pissed and Cat was stunned, but it was Tori who said something. "Why? Do you wanna know what they did? Cause it sounds like you are invading their privacy." Tori looked at me with arms crossed.

"No, I just asked 'cause I was curious." I told her and moved my hand to grab hers.

"Or are you just horny? Is your brain thinking, 'Oooo, girl on girl. Time to have some fun. You are a pig." Tori let go of my hand and stood up to face everyone else. "I am sorry for him girls."

"Actually, I think everyone is curious. Including you Tori." I acc

used her. Maybe I would be right.

"That is none of your business. It is their business…." Tori was cut off by Jade.

"You know what?" Jade moved away from Andre and moved two chairs closer together, cranked some Ke$ha, and then moved me and Andre into a chair. "Dim the lights or something. Everyone will get a lesson. Beck on how to shut up, Doc on not being shy, me by show you all up, Robbie for being well, I don't have one for Robbie yet. And Andre he will get his first lesson for the night."

"You think you are better than us?" Tori seemed appalled.

"Honey, it is what I am paid to do. To be a man's fantasy." Jade dimmed the light herself and moved toward Andre. "Doc, do you need to keep Robbie there or do you think he could be on the couch. We could have all the guys on the couch or separate like this."

"Robbie? What do you think?" Cat asked her patient. I looked over at Tori, just watching her face react to what was happening. I seemed like she was nervous, but in control at the same time.

"Couch will be ok." Robbie answered, so we all moved to the couch. The girls stood in front of us and seemed to be waiting for the next song. That's where it began.

"_*beat beat beat* First floor. Room 16. Smells like Danger. Even Better"_ Did It Again by Shakira [Look Up this song/Video. You will see why I picked this Song] started to play and the girls started to move. Cat was the first over Robbie. Just slowly moving her hips while straddling him. Jade turned around and allowed herself to go just an inch above Andre's lap and moved to the quickening beat.

Tori though. Tori was different. She started in front of me and she allowed the music to flow through her before her body followed in suit. She ran her hand over her body, caressing her every curve. _"I said Hey what the Hell?… I will take a ride on the wild side."_ She in one motion swerved her hips down, spreading her legs wide enough to the point where I could see her pink lacy panties under that black skirt. While doing this, she removed her first top. She was now in a long sleeved belly shirt that tied right in between her rounded chest. She rose up then closed the gap between us.

I have never had been so turned on to the point where it hurt to have a barrier in between me and what was causing the growing bulge in the first place. She had her right knee right next to my jaw line and the other foot was still on the floor next to the couch giving me a display of flexibility. _"Second Night in a row…We ignore them. It's getting better. HEY!"_ She began to move in time with the background bass. I moved my left arm around to her firm ass and my right hand to her other hip pulling her closer as she moved. The closer she got the more contact she made with my lap.

I could barley focus on Cat, who was grinding into Robbie who had his face in her chest, or Jade, who now started pulling at Andre's clothes. Shoot, I had a hard enough time to process that I actually had Tori Vega giving me the best lap dance ever. I pulled her close enough to the point where she had both legs on the couch now.

"_Did It Again…It felt so Right, I can't Believe it. Eh, eh, eh, ooh, ooh, ooh."_ Damn, She began to slow down as the song did, it was like torture. She now straddled me and had her hands on the back of the couch behind my head giving me perfect mouth access to her chest. I trailed my lips over her exposed flesh and grabbed her hips as she rocked against me. I grunted out loud when her fingers traced their way down my chest, over my stomach, and basically initiated hard pressed circles over my crotch.

I figured that she deserved something as well. I pulled my lips up into an evil grin and moved a hand underneath her some to where my index finger commenced in massaging her clit. I was rewarded with a moan and I felt Tori move her hand out of the way into my hair trying to get as close as possible. The song was slowing down again to where you could realize that it was ending. This is when she gave a gentle kiss. She pulled away quickly and arched her back danced out the last five seconds of the song. If she would have remained on my lips, I don't think we would have stopped.

_**Ok, Guys. Sorry for the long wait for the update. But this is just breaking the surface. What do you think so far? I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Sometimes being busy sucks. What will happen next? Or what do you want to happen next? Can't wait for feedback. R&R. Thanks**_


	4. Thicker Waters

_**Hey Guys. I had to wait for a new computer to type on. I got a new laptop for my 18**__**th**__** birthday. *cheers* Thanks for waiting and here is some more. Now, no more excuses. However, it is rated M for A reason, and in this chapter, for a MAJOR reason. (Carobbie). I do not own Victorious, but it's my thoughts you read.**_

Ch. 4 - Thicker Waters

**Jade's POV**

Well, I think that went well. Although, I didn't except that Tori knew how to dance. And Beck! He reacted in such a way, but then again, he is a guy. "So boys, who won the challenge?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I noticed Robbie's eyes were wide and his right hand didn't let go of Cat's left hand. "Well?"

Next thing I knew, Robbie was pulling Cat out of the room and upstairs, not saying a word to any of us. Andre's mouth was hanging down when my eyes returned to the rest of us.

"Well, I guess it is a tie between Jade and I." Tori said breaking the silence. Who does she think she is?

"I second that motion. We need a tie breaker for you and Jade. And I think I have an idea. Is the neighborhood pool still open?" Beck stood up and wrapping his arm around Tori's torso.

"Well, not technically. It was 'closed' at 9pm, but the lights don't go off until around 11 or 12pm. Why?" Tori said. All Beck did was allow an evil smirk cross his face. I could almost see the wheels in his head rotate faster.

"Let's Go!" Beck said.

I can't believe him! I mean he has the nerve to think she was on my level of skill or maybe better than me. "What do you suggest, Beck?" I said through a smile like I actually cared.

"I think I know what you mean. Yeah, I think I know exactly what you mean." Andre gets off the couch and goes to whisper in Beck ear. "Is that what you were thinking?" Andre steps back as he awaits Beck's answer.

"Not completely, however we can combine the two thoughts. Ladies, this way please." Beck said offering an arm to Tori.

"What about Robbie and Cat? Tori asked, her blush was finally gone.

"I think they will be fine. I will even leave them a note. Ok?" He ran his fingers down over her hip.

"We will meet you to at the pool." I said while grabbing Andre, we intertwined our fingers, and walked out the front door. Leaving Tori and beck to write the silly note and follow in suit behind us. This is when Andre took his other hand and held the side of my face and gave me sweet, but too quick, kiss on my lips.

**Cat's POV**

I was pulled out of the living room soooo fast by Robbie, I felt like Robbie was part Flash for a moment. I couldn't help but giggle, no matter how curious I may have been. We went up the stairs and just down the dark hallway, but only a little bit down the hall before Robbie spun towards me.

"Where are we going Robbie?" I began to say before changing my voice in case anyone was spying on us. "What are you up to?"

Robbie didn't even say a word. He looked into my eyes before placing his hands firmly on my hips, and then proceeded to press me up against the wall. I went to go say something; however I couldn't because Robbie's lips were over my own, making any thought I had disappear. The first kiss was soft and sweet, but every kiss that followed was intense and full of passion.

I heard a moan escape my mouth before Robbie's tongue entered my mouth. My hands found their way into his hair while his hands were feeling my every curve. We broke the heated kiss briefly before his lips trailed over my chin, and headed for my neck. Kisses alternated with soft brushes of his lips over my skin and the occasional nip of his teeth on my neck.

I would have never have guessed Robbie could have this amount of control over me. I felt like clay in his hands, molding to his every touch. I wanted more of this feeling. I felt my grip in his hair tighten and my back arch as he began to dip his head further. I couldn't wait another second; I think Robbie could tell because he returned to my lips with hunger, right where I wanted them to be, for now. I was feeling really warm when we finally came up for breath. My hands rested on his chest, toying with the buttons on his shirt. There was barely any space in between us, just enough room to breathe.

I felt Robbie move his hands off my body and move to the zipper on the front of my dress, yet he never removed his brown eyes away from mine.

"May I?" Robbie asked. I felt the familiar heat of a blush rise to my cheeks. I was only able to nod my head. I felt giddy and excited all over. He wasted no time in getting the dress off, to wear I was only wearing my yellow bra and panties. His lips were over my own again and I felt his fingers feeling my exposed skin. I unsnapped all the buttons on his shirt and removed it before he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I couldn't resist running my fingers over his torso in the process. I had assumed that Robbie was a thin string bean, not a toned, smooth guy. He is just full of surprises tonight. I nipped at his bottom lip before we broke the kiss, once again to catching our breath.

"Shall we move into a room?" I asked Robbie before moving my lips to his ear and began to bite it ever so lightly.

"Whatever you say, Doc." Robbie replied after a moment and he carried me into the nearest room, it was like a computer room or a study. I didn't really care after Robbie laid me down on the couch. He returned to my lips. Well, more I grabbed his head and began to kiss him. During the kiss, he began to move his hand behind my back to remove my bra.

I didn't mean to, but I gasped out loud when he removed the small fabric from my chest and trailed his mouth to my right breast. He took it in his mouth sends shivers of pleasure over my entire body. His other hand began to massage my other breast. He switched up sides and sent all new shivers down my spine. After a short while, he returned to my lips once more before he got up, pulled something from his pocket, and then removed his pants. I saw the condom in his hand as he placed it on the side table.

I was up on my knees when he returned to the couch. Naked chest to naked chest, I decided to take the reins for a little bit. I pushed him down and straddled him. I kissed his lips and kissed my way to edge of his boxers. I pulled down his boxers release his already excited member from its restraint. I pushed the boxers far enough to where he could kick them off.

I took a deep breath, allowing the air to hit him before grabbing all my hair in one hand, pulling it aside, and started to lick up his manhood. After receiving some under-his-breath moans, I took him in my mouth as far as I could. I felt his leg shake slightly as my other hand came up his thigh and grasp the base of before slowly bobbing my head. His hands shot into my hair and I heard him saying my name. I giggled as I had in my mouth again, so my voice seemed to vibrate against him. He pulled me up to his mouth and kissed me hard and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

We went to breathe when I asked, "Is something wrong, Robbie?"

I could see his smirk even in the dark room. "I had to stop you for a reason, Cat." He kissed my forehead before pushing me back on my back. Robbie slipped his fingers just under the material of my panties to pull them off. He kissed the valley between my breasts, dipped his tongue in me belly button, and continued lower. His fingers found my weak spot as he removed his lips from my skin. Robbie began to rub and pinch my clit. I have never experienced as much pleasure as I have in the past. That's when he entered two of his long fingers into me. I bit the back of my hand to keep from squealing. He moved his fingers quicker and he added another finger. He curled them inside me before dropping his mouth to my little bud. That's when I couldn't wait any longer.

"Robbie! Now. I want you." I reached up on the table trying to get the condom. He pulled it out of my hand, slipped it on. Robbie slowly entered his member up to the hilt, giving me time to adjust. I arched my back, my nails dug into his arm as he began to moving back and forth, gaining speed with each turn. It didn't take long for our hips to move together and our bodies getting warmer. Pleasure washes over me in waves. Moans, our heaving breathing, names, and muffled whimpered filled the air of the little room. Robbie moved faster and harder and my legs wrapped around his waist again.

"Ca…Cat!" Robbie moaned in my ear as I let out a long moan as we reached our highest point. Robbie collapsed gently on top of me and I held him in a full body embrace. Tracing my fingers across his back, we lay there soaking in each other's scent.

**Beck's POV**

We left a note at the house, but I doubt that Robbie and Cat would be joining us anytime soon, especially since Andre gave him a condom earlier in the night. I had my arm wrapped around Tori as we walked into the gated pool. I saw Jade and Andre already in the water, messing around and gave one another quick kisses here and there. By looking at the pile of clothes on a table near a pool, Andre was in his boxers and undershirt and Jade just pulled satin skirt off and pulled off her gold belt and sash from her hair.

I began to pull at my shirt to get ready for the girl's next challenge when I felt Tori's hand over my own stopping me.

"You think I am going to let you do that?" Tori was ready. What for, not sure yet. So, I went with it.

"Well, I am usually the person who takes off my clothes." I said confused.

"Who said you could do that?" She threw her hands up in the air and shook her head. "Last I checked taking off your clothes was my job." She said with a smirk that made the dimple in her cheek come out. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting on an answer from me.

That's when I saw Jade's face; all I can say is that it was hard not to laugh. My laughter did escape my lips, Tori just continued to smile.

Tori took the glasses off my face before folding them up and putting them between her breasts like a nerd would do with his pens in a pocket. She removed the white button-up shirt and threw it on a separate table. Tori's finger never let my torso as she went behind me and slowly pulled my black t-shirt off. Tori also unbuckled my belt from behind me and pulled it off as she walked in front of me. I kicked off my boots quick before she lowered herself slightly to undo my pants. She pushed them just past my hips before wrapped one arm around my neck, leaned into me, and used her small foot to rid me of my pants.

I held her there for a moment, just to process what happened exactly. That's when I smirked. "It your turn there, Babe."

She slipped out of my grip, trying to 'get away'. That's when I noticed she was no longer in the skirt or the white tied-off top. She must have taken them off while she was behind me. She stood about a foot away from me, standing there in her lacy pink bra and underwear. What was a guy to do?

I picked her up and jumped into the pool with her. I heard her squeal before our heads went under, but I held on to her. We broke the surface laughing and Jade seemed super pissed.

"Ok, Beck, what was brewing in that brain of yours?" Andre asked.

"Well, Andre thought it should be a cannonball contest between the two of you or something similar. My idea is Sexy Chicken. It is just like the normal game of chicken, but the difference it is not violent. It's a kissing contest, underwater, first couple up loses. It's the best 2 out of 3." I explained.

"Well, are you chicken Tori?" Jade fixed her top before speaking down to Tori.

"Hell no!" Tori made her voice sound like she was absolutely terrified. I think we are going to win the method acting game.

"Alright, if anyone should come up for air and lose we should do something to alert the other couple that the round is over they are up. What should it look like?" Andre asked.

"What if we did a pull on the ankle? Does that work for everyone?" I asked everyone. We all shook our heads. Tori was the one to actually say go.

Then I was under the water with her lips upon my own with her fingers were laced into my hair. I felt my back break the surface as we leveled out, however I pulled her closer to me as she deepened the kiss. This felt amazing; her arms around my neck, my hands on her hips, her legs wrapped around my hips. I could feel the water wash over us as we flipped over somehow, and her hair gently caressing her skin as well as my own. It felt like it could go on forever, that's when I felt a tug on my ankle.

I stood, up not letting Tori go. She broke the kiss and gasped for breath once we were above the water. I say Andre grinning and Jade looked upset, however she was leaning into his body. I looked into Tori's eyes and we held our gaze as she unwrapped her legs and stood on her own two feet.

"So round one goes to Tori it would seem." I said pulling my eyes away from her.

"It would appear so. What do you have to say about it, Gypsy?" Tori smirked at Jade and dipped her head back so her hair would now lie against her back.

"Just wait and see Vega. We shall see." Jade answered her before turning around and yelling, "Round 2, GO."

_**What do you think? Who will be the better girl? What will happen next with Robbie and Cat? Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Now that I have my own laptop now and I am on break, I believe this story could be finished soon. I still have chapters in me though, for this story. Thanks for reading and thanks for your patience. **_


	5. First To Go

**Sorry. No BS, here is the next chapter. Rated M for a reason. My ideas, not my characters. I don't own Victorious.**

**Ch. 5 - First to Go**

Tori's POV

The water washed over me and Beck's lips were over my own. I felt his hands gently caress the curves of my body and the pool water seemed to heat up even quicker than the first round of this game of sexy chicken. My hands stayed on his shoulders, my fingers barely touching his skin as I allowed them to travel across his collar bone. Every touch, each kiss, any simple movement felt perfect with him.

Up until I felt his hand slip beneath my lacey bra. I moaned into the kiss and I felt Beck become more attentive against the lower half of my stomach. Yet, it was his fingers running over and pinching my nipple that caused me to gasp, causing us to rise above the surface. Afterwards, we broke apart and I adjusted my bra before Beck tugged on Andre's ankle.

When Jade and Andre broke the surface, I coughed slightly to make it look like we weren't up for too long.

"Well, maybe you are not all that and the bag of chips." Jade smirked at me, never letting go of Andre, her make up still intact.

"We still have one more round Gypsy. I will put money down that I will not be losing this round." I moved closer to her to show that I meant business. I wasn't backing down this time. "Care to take me up on that offer, slut?" I crossed my arms as I finished the proposal.

"You are so on!" Jade's eyes filled with rage. I really pissed her off this time, but I didn't dare show it this time. I felt Beck's hands grab around my hips. "In fact, I bet that you won't last more than thirty seconds under that water. If you can do that, I will pay you $30." Jade snapped facing me.

"OKAY! Calm down girls…" Beck was cut off.

"What if I do that and beat you in the process?" I took another step towards her.

Jade's whole embodiment screamed anger, but she closed her eyes before speaking again. "If you do that, I will….." she seemed to have a hard time saying something. "I will leave Beck alone for the rest of the night, no more business with him or you."

"No, wait. I…" Andre was cut off this time.

"Done! You call it." I nodded, and turned to Beck. That's when I heard Robbie and Cat walk in.

"Great, you two can be our timer. Pull out a phone or something, when we go under the water, you start the clock. You don't turn it off until one of us comes up. Got it?" Jade snapped at them. They didn't hesitate to obey her. Cat helped Robbie into a chair before pulling out her phone. "GO!"

Beck and I took a deep breath and looked at one another just before we dipped our heads under the plane of still water. I opened my eyes after our heads were submerged and I found his own eyes looking back into my own before I felt myself be drawn into his welcoming body. Our lips soon found their destination. It seemed to start off simple and light, then gradually as the water around became more disturbed, our kiss became more intense. My right leg wrapped his hip and arms wrapped around my torso, pulling me closer into him. My hands automatically went to link behind his head as I felt his hands moved over my body again. His left hand was in my hair which flowed freely in the water. His right hand rested against my hip before moving slowly up and down my side.

I felt my eyes roll behind my eyelids, but the kiss never faltered, we didn't come up for air. It felt as if we were feeding up of each other, like as if we relied upon each other for something as simple as air. I knew I enjoyed Beck's company, but I never figured I would long for his touch. I felt Beck twitch a little before standing us up. I felt like showing off just a hair longer.

Jade's POV

I couldn't believe it, Tori beat me. I dipped my head back to get my hair to go back to normal. Andre leaned his back against the side of the pool and his arm was around my shoulders as we waited for Tori and Beck to come up.

"How long have they been down there?" Andre asked Cat, before propping his other arm on the railing of the stairs.

Cat looked down into Robbie's lap, smiled a bit before answering. "One minute and eighteen seconds." She looked into Robbie's eyes before sitting up straight in her own chair.

They totally had sex, no doubt about it. Finally, it was about time Robbie got laid. And Cat, well I have heard rumors and such, she is a freak. So good for them, I wish they would stop trying to hide it so badly. Andre's lips near my ear pulled my gaze away from them.

"Hey, Beck is standing up now. Finally." Andre said loud enough so Robbie and Cat would stop making goo-goo eyes at each other.

Sure enough, Beck was standing up with Tori. Wait! Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, her hands in his hair. Beck had his arms around her legs to keep her on his waist. Their lips still never broke apart. That was when Tori removed one of her hands from his hair raised it into the air in a 'fist pump of victory', before she caused them to both fall into the water again.

I felt my rage rising and I wanted to punch her in the face. My anger was getting the better of me. I took a breath and felt Andre's hands drop to my waist, which distracted me from all of the bad things I was feeling. God, this man's hands knew what they were doing at all times, and the worst part was he man knew what he power he seemed to have.

"How long were we under?" Beck said after catching his breath. He reached for Tori as she moved closer to the rest of us.

"One minute and twenty-eight seconds. I am impressed." Robbie said like he was skittish, but the goofy smile on his face was not selling it at all.

"Well, it would appear as if I have won, Gypsy." Tori turned to me. If it weren't for Andre's hand messing with the waistline of what was left of my outfit, I would have launched for her in some fashion.

"Yes, it would appear so. By the way. Doctor, what took you and your patient so long to join us out here?" I was going to try and get someone out of this competition and I was going to do it now.

"We were…." Robbie and Cat seemed to stutter together, how gross!

"OH! I know what happened." I grinned as I heard Andre finally join into the conversation. "Did you use what I gave you?"

Cat looked shocked, but she blushed as red as the cross on her outfit. "For your information."

"I slept with my doctor. So what?" Robbie replied. I wasn't the only one surprised at Robbie and his bluntness.

Cat swallowed whatever she was feeling and said, "Yes, I did. And you know what? I am going to quit my job so I can … Well, I don't have to tell you people what I will do or what he will, but we are leaving, so we won't have any interruptions." Without another word, She pulled Robbie up out of his chair, threw off the hat she was wearing, and kissed him full on. My jaw dropped when Robbie picked her up and started walking out of the pool area.

"Well, that was interesting." Tori was the first one to say anything after they left leaving an awkward silence in the air.

"No doubt!" Beck replied. "We should head back, right?"

"You are always the party downer!" Tori sapped at him. She pulled away from him, got out of the pool and began searching for her clothes.

Beck looked slightly hurt, but, hey, that was part of their gaming requirements. I will have to remember to compliment Tori on this particular performance at a later date. I think she may win tonight, but only because I am going to end up jumping Andre in front of them, and I am not certain how much everyone is into that idea.

"We will meet you at the house." I felt Andre's hand move up to the back of my neck and hold me there in his grasp. He gently pulled me out of the pool and had me sit on a table near our stuff. "I must speak with my … assistant. We won't be long." Andre sounded a little dark, I enjoyed the look and sound coming from him.

I had no idea what he was up to currently though. So I sat obediently on the table and listened to Tori and Beck bicker back and forth as they left the pool. I turned my gaze back to Andre ready to question anything he was about to do. He didn't give me much time though before he closed the space between us. The over-head lights were scheduled to turn off at any minute, not I am afraid of the dark, but Andre did make me very curious.

Andre pressed himself in between my legs and had his hands in my hair before his taunting lips covered mine. I gasped at the roughness Andre exemplified all of the sudden. My sinful legs immediately linked around Andre's hips, wanting for the two thin layers of clothing to be out of the way. Andre didn't have me waiting too long, he removed the last of my skirts and the black thong that was easily concealed for the most part of the night. His tongue and lips were wiping every emotion out of my to where I could only seem to focus on what he was doing right now. The best part was he didn't even leave my lips yet. No man has ever done that before, and only one chick at this wild party has ever done this to me, but this felt more important somehow.

His hand took their time feeling my legs and torso. He left my lips, freezing his hands on my hips as we took a moment to take in the aroma of each other mixed with the chlorine from the pool. His eyes sent a wave of euphoria through me, his gaze appeared as passion, rage, and lust were one poison that made him even more desirable to me. He made me beyond curious and that is a feeling I am not used to either. His lips dipped and lingered over the skin of my neck and chest. His left hand took my breast and gave it special attention as his lips took their leisure over my entire body. My toes would curl now and again, my fingers lost in his hair. I couldn't get over this feeling, it felt amazing.

That's when he stopped. His face hovered over my waist, his hands ran over my thighs and I propped up on my elbows.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?" I snapped, I wasn't happy that he stopped so suddenly.

"Shouldn't we be heading back to the house by now?" He asked taunting me by kissing me here and there on my hips.

I didn't even realize that the lights went out already. How long have they been off? It couldn't have been for that long I thought. "I don't give a flying fuck about what any one is doing right now!" I started saying with a building rage until Andre began kissing my hips again, getting closer, going lower with each kiss he gave. "If I…gave a shit about what others…think right now. I would…not be falling to...mmmhhhmmm… pieces right now." My eyes got heavier as he traveled lower still. I know I was wet and ready for almost anything. Stopping wasn't in my current vocabulary.

In between kisses, Andre stated, "Well, knowing the other two, they are bound to call any minute now. However, it seems that you are nowhere near suitable enough to be around anyone."

"You got that RIGHT!" I started to snap at him until his lips made contact with my clit and his fingers inched closer still. "Fuuuuuck!" My hips bucked slightly when he began to suck on it. After my grip tightened in his hair, his fingers stopped moving his hands held my legs in their spot as he allowed his mouth to fall further still. His lips found their way to my very core. Andre found pleasure in taking his sweet time in everything he did. Damn, did I feel good. All I was able to focus on, to comprehend was the attention I was receiving from the normally quite Andre. I thought no longer when his tongue reached its final destination. I didn't care if anyone saw this, what was going on under the stars, all that mattered was this amazing bliss.

Andre stopped again, cursing under his breath and reached for his phone. He looked at it and appeared as if he was going to answer it. He stopped and decided against it, that's when he placed his vibrating phone on my button and held it there as it continued to go off. I have never had I guy do that before. And, whoever was calling him seemed persistent on him answering, they called about six times. Hell, whoever they are, _Thank You!_ When they called the eighth time, he wiped the phone clean and answered it.

"Yeah?" Andre looked at me. "Ok, we are already on the way up." He kissed me to silence my sigh. "Ok, see you soon. Bye." Andre closed his phone and offered me a hand. I took it reluctantly. I put all my clothes on and noticed Andre's hungry gaze once in a while. I didn't tease him, because I knew we had to go back. Although, I don't know how much longer before one of the groups breaks. If I have anything to do with it, it won't take long!

**Read and Review. Thank you to those who read it. The more feedback I get, the longer the chapters will be.**


	6. Fraying at the Seams

**Hey. Here is the next chapter. It is also the second to last chapter for this story. If you inbox me requests on what to do next, go for it. (I mean like which show and how 'dirty' you want it.) Read and Review please. The more feedback the better. The Story is rated M for a reason, especially this chapter. I don't own Victorious, but these are my ideas you read. **SPOILER ALERT** Ladies and Gentleman, and everything in between, the BORI has arrived.**

**Ch. 6 – Fraying at the Seams.**

_Beck's POV_

"You were amazing back there Tori! You really pissed her off this time. I kinda feel bad for Andre. He is probably feeling all the wrath that woman has to offer." I draped my arm over Tori's shoulders as I congratulated her on her victory.

"Well, you weren't too bad yourself. I do blame you though for making us lose the second round." Tori said jokingly, even though a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Well, you have to admit. You enjoyed yourself. Tell me you didn't have fun." I grabbed her arm and pulled her into me. My left hand is on her waist and my right hand was holding her hand as it rest on my chest.

"I don't have to because then I would be lying. I admit that and that's all." Tori answered, yet her body betrayed her. Her hips curved into mine, her heart beat sped up, and a rosy blush possessed her checks.

I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I took my hand and caressed her chin before I kissed her slowly. Slower than I ever kissed anyone else before her. I had no problem with simple. The problem was all the other girls he ever had any physical relationship, it was always balls to the walls and more over the top than need be. But this kiss, with Tori in my arms, her kissing me back, her hand laid upon my shoulder. Her body just seemed to mold into me and I, in turn, with her. It almost seemed perfect.

I stopped for a breath before I looked at Tori's face. She still held me against her and kissed my chin before I rested forehead against her own. I pulled a small smile to my lips and straightened my stance. I had an idea. I pulled her back to her house. I grabbed a cd out of my jacket and pulled her out to the patio.

"What are you up to, Beck?" Tori asked me before I started to play track five. Once she heard which song was playing, her eyes swelled with tears. "How did you know?"

"You remember the day you had me over and we ended up having a chick-flick marathon? Your favorite one was _Another Cinderella Story_ with Selena Gomez out of the bunch. I remembered you jumping over the arm of your couch, so not to miss your favorite dance and song." I closed the gap between us slowly as I spoke. We had no lights, but the stars themselves. I took her in my arms as if this was a ballroom class of sorts. I took the lead and Tori just looked up at me. "The name of the song is called…"

"Valentine's Dance Tango. I obsessed over it for weeks. I still do sometimes. I can't believe you remembered." Tori cut me off, but never removed her eyes from my face as I started us in a swaying motion. "Thank you, Beck." She pulled closer and rested her head on my chest, I then in turn laid my head on top of hers. We continued to dance to the same song as it repeated, adding a few spins or something in between the small centralized steps.

"You are welcome, Tori. I hope it makes you happy every time you hear it." I answered before my mind went on a slight drift.

"Wait, where are Jade and Andre?" Tori stopped quiet abruptly. "Call them please?" Tori looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

I sigh before replying, "Yes, dear." and I called Andre's phone.

** TIME JUMP**

_Tori's POV _

I felt my back ram into the wall of the hallway. I moaned from the pain, but the source was soon replaced by pleasure. Beck's hand gripped my waist and his mouth took hold of my neck. I tried to muffle the sound coming out of my mouth before shouting, "You win. Get Out of My House! Have A Nice Night, See you Mon..." Beck cut me off with his lips.

My hands took hold of his hair as I used my leg to push-off the wall behind me and pushed Beck up against the closet door. I heard his head thunk against the wood, but his lips never left mine. I pulled at his black t-shirt until we had to break the kiss to move the fabric completely off. Once he had his hands he picked me up and held me closer to him, if at all possible. I giggled as I felt the coolness of a window to my back and he ripped off my crop tie off top leaving me in just the bra he has already seen. His tongue was fighting with mine before he attempted to ask me something without breaking the kiss. It just sounded like muffled sounds. He pulled his mouth away and took my hands from his hair as if not to let me pull him back right away. I pouted as he spoke.

"I said. Bedroom? As in, would you like to go to the bedroom?" Beck looked into my eyes, I saw so many emotions in his eyes. Lust, passion, need, but I also saw love, he told he loved me a moment before Jade and Andre walked in. I believed him. I am not quiet sure how we became this heated hurricane, but I was loving every second of it.

I just simply grinned an evil grin as I heard my front door closed from Andre and Jade leaving. I then pushed against Beck's bare and muscular chest enough to where I could stand on my own two feet. My hands moved down his torso and looped a finger or two through his belt loops and pulled him by his pants to my room. We exchanged giggles, smiles, and taunting smirks while moved our way down the hall until I was about a foot away from my door. I removed my hands from him before reaching behind my and unclasped my bra, but I didn't have time to do much else. Beck pressed up against me and kept me between him and my door, even as he reached to open my door. He dropped his head to kiss my lips, I gasped as he did so while opening the door. He rested his other hand on mu hip to keep me moving with the door before reaching down and picking me up again. He kicked my door shut and we returned to our playing rough kind of ways.

Beck would nip at my neck every time my nails seemed to dig into his biceps. His hands made quick work of my skirt and he pulled my bra off the rest of the way with his teeth. I brought my knee up to his side before flipping us over on the bed.

**Ok, Sorry to cut into it but I wanted to try and update quicker. I also want reviews on what you, the reader, thinks of it so far. please Read and Review. Do you like the path this is going or should it change in a way. Only one chapter left after this one. Thanks you guys.**


End file.
